


[Art - Lettering] Love Note

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Traditional Art, brush script, lettering, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: I was blown away with how Blownwish wrote the fic Love Note. I wanted to draw something but not sure when I would have the skill to do it. I would make something else with drawings when I could!





	[Art - Lettering] Love Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162201) by [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish). 



> I was blown away with how Blownwish wrote the fic Love Note. I wanted to draw something but not sure when I would have the skill to do it. I would make something else with drawings when I could!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/37249350252/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
